In some types of machine for wrapping soap tablets or similar blocks it has been proposed, for example in our co-pending Patent Application Ser. No. 537,184, filed 29th Sept. 1983, to push the tablets gradually into a seating; the seatings are diametrically opposed in a drum which rotates at intervals and is stationary during the insertion of a table. During insertion, the tablet contacts a piece of wrapping paper which is folded as the tablet is inserted so that the paper is partially wrapped around the lateral surfaces of the tablet and, adjacent the ends of the tablet, outlines pairs of a type of end flap. As a tablet is inserted into a seating of the drum a previous tablet with its associated piece of wrapping paper folded around it, as stated, is expelled from the opposite seating. During exit of the tablet from the drum, the wrapping of the piece of paper around the tablet and the formation of the pairs of end flaps is completed; the tablet is then carried away by transport means. Each pair of end flaps is folded one over the other as the tablet travels along the transport means, and the sealing of the wrapping paper e.g. by heat sealing is carried out. Conveniently the transport means comprises chains, fitted with external pushers which, spaced slightly from the drum, engage in succession the tablets leaving the drum. It is desirable that, having left the drum, each tablet is transported by the transport means without its orientation being changed and without its wrapping paper losing the shape which it has already assumed in any way. Delivery of the tablets to the transport means under adequate control, has not heretofore always been sufficiently reliable.